Road transport is a popular method of transferring freight between cities, ports and distribution centres. Benefits of using the road network over other transport methods (e.g. rail, water and air) include that the cost is moderate and the fact that the road infrastructure is relatively well established. A network of roads provides efficient access to many destinations not accessible by rail, water or air.
Difficulties presented by use of the road network, particularly by heavy vehicles are that it is becoming increasingly difficult to monitor and control the road usage, and to plan for the growing infrastructure needs. Community interests are also at stake.
Jurisdictions such as councils, governments and road transport authorities develop schemes, permits, applications, notices, concessions, exemptions and gazettals which impose conditions on road usage. These conditions are intended to provide controlled access to the road network. Compliance with these conditions is important to road users and particularly heavy vehicle operators who are penalised with fines and/or licence suspensions if they are found to be non-compliant with certain conditions.
Monitoring compliance is difficult due to the number of heavy vehicles which use the road network and the number of roads which must be monitored. This is complicated further when there are different jurisdictions involved in long-distance haulage. Also, monitoring the conditions imposed typically requires monitoring a variety of different vehicle parameters such as vehicle location, vehicle speed, direction of travel, vehicle mass, time, date and so on. Driver logbooks typically focus on time, date, location by suburb and rest breaks but they do not usually record specific information relating to vehicle speed and location, mass and the like. Moreover, the logbook system is susceptible to misuse; it is not necessarily in the driver's interest to maintain evidence which substantiates a breach of a road use scheme or condition. Thus, it is rare that a vehicle logbook provides useful material for the purpose of monitoring compliance with road access conditions.
The discussion of the background to the invention included herein including reference to documents, acts, materials, devices, articles and the like is intended to explain the context of the present invention. This is not to be taken as an admission or a suggestion that any of the material referred to was published, known or part of the common general knowledge in Australia as at the priority date of any of the claims.